


Summer and Winter

by SpiderManHomecomingHottie



Category: rise of the gaurdians
Genre: Annoyance, F/M, Love, Magical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderManHomecomingHottie/pseuds/SpiderManHomecomingHottie
Summary: We all know that Summer and Winter don't go together, but what if the Man in the Moon finds another Gaurdian?  Summer is the reason why the Earth has summer, but will she get in the way of Jack Frost's winter fun, or will she change his mind on summer?





	Summer and Winter

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction on Archive of our Own, and sorry if its not good. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
